Longing
by the reason you miss me
Summary: Mikuru and Tsuruya-san have invited Kyon and Itsuki to be their dates to a dance. Making Haruhi jealous, she devises a plan to get Kyon for her- and Itsuki for Yuki? But what's wrong when Haruhi feels like ditching her new best friend? KyonHaru ItsuYuki
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hey Guys~ This is an authors note. I hope you all please read and review. And PLEASE note that Haruhi is telling the story in this part. So uhm thats it for now! ^^

* * *

"A-ano, Kyon-kun?" Mikuru whined.

_The way she whines his name like that. Its so annoying._

"Yes, Asahina-san?" Kyon replied to her. He was obviously blushing at how close Mikuru was to him and the outfit.

_I mean, if i was in that dress, the maid outfit, he wouldn't stare at me like that._

Kyon is such a ridiculous, idiot, pervert.

"Uh-Uhm... Well there will be a dance f-for the charity I'm volunteered at.." She started.

_Charity?! How much more goody-too-shoes can you get?!_

She smiled, "Um...would you like to b-be my date, Kyon-kun?"

Kyon spit his tea across the table.

_WHAT?! DID SHE JUST ASK HIM OUT?! Well too bad for her! Kyon will say no! Just watch he's gonna smile and say-_

"I'd love to, Asahina-san."

The blood drained from my face.

_He is going to a dance with Mikuru? With..with...Mik...With Mikuru? Not me? Th-then they'll be dating and kissing and soon they'll get MARRIED! Oh dear, just what did I do to deserve this_?

I was about to interject when said wicked old witch piped up again.

"A-ano, K-koizumi-kun...?"

I gasped quietly.

_What. A. WHORE. Not ONLY does she want Kyon, but Itsuki too? _

"Y-yes?" Itsuki stuttered.

_Don't give in Itsuki! Your the assistant chief, I can count on you...right? Right?_

_Wrong._

"Tsuruya-san will also be at this dance, and I w-was j-just wondering if you'd like t-to be her date?" She said in all her cuteness.

_Why can't I be like that? I wanna be cute. Maybe Kyon will like me then. But at least Itsuki isn't going anywhere. He wouldn't blow us off for...uh...what was her name? Tsuruya?_

"I'd be honored to accompany her."

_I hate life._

"Great!" She giggled ever-so-innocently. "Let's have a talk with Tsuruya-san then! Kyon-kun, Koizumi-kun!" She grabbed one of each boy's hands and pulled them to the clubroom door.

"Goodbye Nagato-san!"She shut the door behind her.

Three seconds later;

Mikuru's head popped into the door and said, "Gomen ne! Syonara, Suzumiya-san!" And the door was closed again.

_Slut._

_Had she..had they..all forgotten I was there? No waiting for me to dismiss..not even a 'See you later, Haruhi!'...just a 'Goodbye Suzumiya-san.' and she had to come back to say it. Am I that..forgettable? Forgeta-_

"YUKI!" I yelled out of nowhere.

_God, I hate myself. Wallowing in self-hatred because I was forgotten when I've been completely oblivious to Yuki!_

"Yes ma'am." She closed her book and looked at me.

_When I looked at her..she looked deep in thought. Normal-Yuki just sits there and reads books. She's usually completely emotionless._

_So what's got her feelings in a rut? She was said good-bye to. She doesn't like Kyon..well she did. But..pretty sure she got over that. Let's see...what else happened recently..? _

_Wait._

_No way._

_Hold on mind. I have a theory, lets test it out!_

"You really hate Tsuruya-san don't ya?" I said with a triumphant smile.

"I have no negative feelings towards her." Monotone.

_Jeez, she'd be so much cuter if she put some emotion in there once in a while._

"You hate what she has though, don't you?" I smirked.

"I do not understand, Suzumiya-san."

"You're jealous of her!"

"...."

"Because...YOU LIKE ITSUKI!"

At the moment I said that, she jerked her head back to her book. She'd flipped it open to a random page.

"I knew it! You have a crush on Itsuki!"

Yuki silently shook her head as if to say 'No.'

"Aw, come one! Don't be in denial! You're even blushing!"

"...."

_If Yuki helps me get to Kyon, I can help her get to Itsuki! This'll be perfect! Besides everyone in the brigade is friends right? This is a genuine opportunity to hang out._

"Yuki have you ever had a best friend before?" I asked.

_Where did that come from?_

"No, Suzumiya-san, I have not."

_I looked at her sadly. She didn't know what it was like? Its so fun to...to.._

_Oh, yeah, that's right. Haruhi you're an idiot._

_You've never had a best friend either._

"Okay two things." I said, holding up two fingers.

"One, c-call me Hauhi, please..."

_I don't know why. But hate for people to call me 'Suzumiya-san'._

She hesitated. "Okay...Haruhi."

"Second," i inhaled sharply, "We're going to the mall."

* * *

So? What did you think? Leave a review down there and i'll update asap!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Um, hi. So I'm updating this I guess, since everyone was all "GRAHH UPDATE OR I'LL KILL YOU" and all that good (scary) stuff. When did I last update this? I don't even know. I re-read the first chapter and it's kinda OOC. So yeah. Be warned, I suppose? x] Still Haruhi point of view. Probably a little boring, but character development is always needed, yes? C : And just for a little heads up, this story wont be too long. Like, maybe, ten or less chapters. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Yuki, what store do we go to first?" I pondered, looking at the imaginary mall directory in my mind. No reply. My pale haired companion sat next to me, silent, and scanning the page of one of her gazillion books.

Could she be more boring?

"You know," I coughed, awkwardly, "You'll get carsick if you read."

She looked up at me, and I could see a faint reflection of myself in her glasses. Had my conversation attempt worked? I felt uncomfortable.

"We are in a bus."

I resisted the urge to hit my forehead. Dense little girl.

"Um, okay, bussick."

"Hey, you two! Move it or lose it!"

My head snapped in the direction of the driver, who had his thumb pointed to the door. My eyes roamed over the vehicle, we were the only three inside.

"Well fine! I don't need your stupid bus anyway." I huffed, and stood. "C'mon, Yuki."

I stomped towards the exit, glancing over the exit to make sure the bookworm was following me. I jumped off the bus, and stuck my tongue out at the rude man, and stalked off before he could retort.

Luckily, the mall was only a block away, so we got there in a matter of minutes.

I opened the door, and the air conditioner was a relief. I hadn't even realized how hot it was before.

Imaginary directory, prepare to come to life!

My eyes ran over the various pictures and words, and I thought about my options. Shoe store, clothing, jewlery. Something to set that Mikuru in her place.

Normally I'd suggest some sort of adorable cosplay, but if I do say so myself, we could take cartwheels on Mikuru-chan and Tsuruya-san all on our own. Who needs to pretend to be somebody else?

"Where do you wanna head to, Yuki?"

"Bookstore."

I inwardly groaned. How were we supposed to look extra-super-attractive when all she wanted to do was browse for books? I doubted Kyon would find a sudden intrest in litterature sexy.

I swallowed and forced a smile. Be a friend, Haruhi. If she wanted to go get more novels for her collection,...well, what's the rush?

"Haruhi." She acknowled me, and I blinked. Was it supposed to be a question?

"U-um, yeah! Let's go!"

I took her by the wrist and led her in the direction of the bookstore.

* * *

"It's very nice." Yuki dully said, as she scanned my outfit. I could see her fingers inching towards the bag which held five brand-new novels. We were in our first clothing store, and I was doing my specialty of picking out cute outfits. However, Yuki couldn't be less interested. All she wanted to do was crack open another story. I sighed infrustration.

"That's what you said about the last three!"

She looked slightly puzzled and then thouroghy went over the outfit again. Had she not been taught to give opinions?

"This one is more..unique. Though, I prefer the second you displayed."

I ignored her slightly helpful comment and narrowed my eyes. Whenever 'unique' and 'Haruhi Suzumiya' were in the same sentence - it usually wasn't a compliment.

"What do you mean by that? Unique?"

It wouldn't hurt my ego if she wasn't impressed by my fashion choices. Nope. Not at all.

"Exactly that, Haruhi." She hesitantly picked one of the books out of the paper sack and inched open the front cover.

I threw my hands up in exasperation and went to re-try the second option.

* * *

"Your ears aren't pierced." I frowned, and set a package down. How was she supposed to look absolutely adorable without earrings?

"No. They aren't." She stated, as if to reassure me.

I unclasped the necklace I'd been sampling, and rougly handed it back to the saleslady.

I turned on my heel out of the store, and headed toward the exit of the mall. Light footsteps echoed in my ears. Yuki was following.

It was getting late, and not many people remained in the building. I held the glass door open for her, and niether of us said anything.

How can someone that basically had no personality whatsoever, be so annoying? Well, unattentive was a better word, but it bothered me.

"Did you.." I piped up to her, _"want_ to get your ears pierced?_"_ Hopefully conversation would make the wait for the bus to come shorter, hopefully this time with a politer driver.

"If that's what you desire."

"I wouldn't force you to do anything." Well, maybe that was untrue, but still!

"Alright then."

She was reading. Again. Her eyes were slightly straining, and I would lecture her on not to read in the dark, but she'd reply with a comment about how there's streetlamps. Or something like that.

"I hope that you're glad Itsuki is probably a nice enough guy not to just base on opinions," I smiled. "or else you'd be screwed."

"Glad," she repeated, and stared at the pavement, instead of the pages.


End file.
